


Some Kind of Useful

by scampadversary



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Drabbles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Forced, Ghouls, Hahaha I have no fucking clue how to tag this I give up, Hair-pulling, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scampadversary/pseuds/scampadversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishiki, still weak from Kaneki's attack, has been cornered by a single ghoul, one of the ones with a grudge, one of the ones who'd like to kick the pride out of him and the smug expressions off his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Useful

He’s quiet, a cheek pressed against the pavement, bloodied lips too weak to form the usual scowl.

"Knocked off your fucking high horse _now_ , huh, prodigy,” his assailant growls, slamming a cruel foot against his victim’s chest. Nishiki whimpers.

"You have any damn clue how many ghouls ‘round here would line up just to kick the shit out of you?" 

 _Kick_.

"Well?"

 _Kick_.

“Do you?”

_Kick._

No answer.

“A,”  _kick,_  “whole,”  _kick_ , “fucking,”  _kick_ , “ton.” He freezes.

The ghoul above Nishiki stays suspended – a leg posed to swing and a thought brewing, completely still for a fleeting moment before a sneer creeps across his face.

He bends down, grabs a handful of wavy orange hair streaked with blood and grime. Sharp and sudden and stinging and harsh and  _sharp and sudden, stinging so goddamn much_ , he jerks his hand back. Nishiki’s head snaps back with it, a strangled noise forcing its way out, some tears coaxed out too. 

“Though the real kicker's  _this_. Bunch of them’d practically wet their fucking pants to fuck you raw.” He yanks again after the last word for emphasis.

"How's that sound, trash?" Nishiki's tormentor peeks down at him. Now the silence is real disappointing, a big damn letdown. 

_This pretentious shit should be begging forgiveness, kissing my feet and shit. 'Cept all he's doing is lying here slack-jawed, looking stoned or yeah, pretty much half-dead, well either way his eyes aren't focused right and it's annoying as hell how quiet he is._

"Looks like I'm gonna make them sad, first come first serve, after all."  _That_ statement elicits a response, a pathetic little groan that travels straight from Nishiki's slack mouth to the pit of his own stomach, sweet and warm.

 _Guess he has_ some _use anyway_.  _T_ _h_ _at mocking, pretty mouth, that's gotta have some greater purpose of sorts. Ha._

The ghoul tightens his grip on Nishiki's hair, stepping around his limp body, pulling his head up again, this time to  _just_  the right angle,  _just_  the right height to take in his cock.

And  _god_ , he's painfully hard from the thought of Nishiki choking on his length, bruised and helpless beneath him. His hand squeezes at the edges of the smug brat's jaw, opening those puffy, soft lips wide enough to take him. He pushes in, rough and sudden.

Gasping as the wet warmth of Nishiki's throat pulsates with every whimper, he's fast to lose track of what he's doing and  _fuck_ he doesn't know when he started thrusting deeper, pressing Nishiki's head against his abdomen, drawing out more desperate sounds.  _Some nice noises, for once._

His grip strengthens and pleasure thrums throughout him, body singing in ecstasy as he spills his cum into a mouth that's only ever sneered at him in the past.

_A damn waste of a mouth obviously made for sucking dick._

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a drabble, is it too long to count? Well, it took a fucking while to write regardless. Anyway, this was written for my friend Alquana, who agrees that Nishiki is fucking adorable all beaten up. 
> 
> Gosh, I love Nishiki and want to kick the shit out of him and then pet his hair as we fuck, don't look at me.


End file.
